Adachi Tohru
"You act all high and mighty, but lose and you're just a loser." Adachi is a former detective from the country town of Yaso Inaba. Originally thought to just be a simple, incompetent detective. Adachi revealed his true colors during the events of Persona 4. Adachi is a murderer, there's no ifs, ands, or buts about it. He killed Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi, even if it was using the TV World, and when he lost his "game" to the Investigation Team he decided that the least he could do is accept his punishment. Or at least that was the plan before he showed up in Li. Now he's doing everything in his power to try and aid the people of the Life Sphere, for no reason other than to find a way home so he can get his conviction back on track Currently he is being played by Alchefire Personality In public Adachi holds up the facade of a bumbling former detective. He acts rather jovial and clumsy, even going so far as to purposely screw up every now and then to keep up the appearance. However, that is all just an act. Adachi in reality is an extreme nihilist with a sadistic streak that's a mile long. He despises the world and wishes nothing more than to tear it down. His boredom and lack of care resulting in him starting his "game" back in Inaba. A game that took the life of 3 innocent people. However his capture at the hands of Yu and the rest of the Investigation has caused him to start rethinking his outlook on life. Currently he's reevaluating his past decisions and the few bonds he managed to make with Narukami and the Dojimas. However, he has yet to come to a decision and what happens on Li may very well steer him from his original path. Be it for better... or worse. Abilities Adachi is a Persona user. Meaning that he can summon a manifestion of his true self. In Adachi's case, he can call forth the power of Magatsu Izanagi, a brutal and corrupt reflection of Narukami's Izanagi. However since arriving on Li, Adachi has found using his Persona to be far more dificult than before. It takes a considerable amount of effort to call it forth, hence summoning it acting as a Transformation in terms of mechanics. However he is still able to call forth Magatsu Izanagi in minor ways when it isn't fully summoned. Often times calling phantom versions of the Persona's hands and blade to to deliver vicious blows. Adachi can also channel bits of his Persona's power into his own body to perform unique attacks. However he is nowhere near as good at it as Narukami. Oftentimes he'll resort to using Magatsu itself when he wants to fight full on. The Persona tearing through his foes with unrestrained violence as it uses a mixture of electricity and status afflicting abilities to deal with anyone it's physical attacks can't. Magatsu also seems to create a deep red fog in the area it manifests in, attracting Shadows to it. History on Li Adachi has not participated in any missions as a playable character thus far Known Battles Adachi has had no recorded battles in the stadium Trivia *Adachi's initial movelist is based on his Persona 4 Arena Ultimax moveset. In said moveset Adachi only uses status, Almighty, and Electricity moves, despite his persona also learning Wind element attacks and Magatsu Mandala being retconned to being a Dark/Curse attack. Category:Persona Character Category:Male Characters